Caluroso Amor de Invierno
by KuroDerpy
Summary: • Continuación de "El viaje de Is"• Con 21 años el príncipe de la Zona Helada empieza a dejar salir sus sentimientos ADVERTENCIA: Fic yaoi pareja colt x colt (chico x chico)


_**Ciao! ~**_

_**Este proyecto no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, quienes entraron a leerlo no saquen conclusiones hasta terminarlo, nos leemos más abajo.**_

* * *

Hace ya 5 años que Aisurando vive en las tierras de fuego en el palacio del Emperador Yao, hace 5 años que se pudo rencontrar con su mejor amigo Xiang, todo pudo seguir normal en su peculiar vida, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que era más que obvio y que ya sucedía desde hace tiempo pero se negaba aceptar…se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Al principio creyó que era una atracción inocente, ya que Xiang era muy atractivo, grande y fuerte para sus ojos, pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que su atracción física en realidad se había convertido en amor, o quizás siempre lo había sido, desde aquella vez que lo vio sonreír por primera vez. Con el solo pensamiento de Xiang, hacia a Is estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo, algo que ocultaba a diario.

A pesar de estar enamorado, Is no había hecho ningún avance, ni siquiera en los Hearts and Hooves Day que habían pasado, no había tenido el valor de confesarse, pues no sabía de qué modo lo veía Xiang, era cierto que eran amigos muy cercanos, inseparables, ¿pero más allá de eso qué?.

Bueno ya se acercaba otro Hearts and Hooves Day, solo faltaba un día, así que esa sería su oportunidad definitiva.

Despertó temprano y salió de su habitación, hace tiempo que cada príncipe pudo tener su espacio propio. Eran las 6 de la mañana y era realmente imposible que el castaño se encontrase despierto, y eso era justo lo que quería el pony de hielo.

Se adentro en la cocina hasta dar con todos los ingredientes que necesitaba, no era que supiera cocinar mucho pero sabía lo básico, luego de un rato ya estaba en dirección al dormitorio del oriental levitando con su magia una bandeja de plata que contenía la comida. Mientras más se acercaba su corazón latía mas fuerte, el no era del tipo de mostrar esos detalles, la verdad era que el sentimiento de ansiedad le carcomía el estomago, aun así su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción.

Apenas abrió la puerta el aroma a pólvora y "aquello especial" que solo podía poseer el pony marrón invadió los sentidos de Is, se quedo unos segundos en la puerta viendo la tranquila expresión del castaño al dormir antes de avanzar levitado la bandeja tras de sí.

- Xiang... –murmuro el príncipe sacudiendo ligeramente al pony dormido sin recibir respuesta alguna - Xiang... despierta... idiota... -Siguió insistiendo hasta que escucho unos cuantos quejidos-

- ¿Eh…Is? -Murmuro abriendo los ojos un poco- ¿Qué demonios haces acá tan temprano? O algo así... – el unicornio de hielo sonrió

-Pues solo me pare temprano y no tenía nada que hacer….ya vez como soy cuando me aburro…así que te prepare el desayuno…-

El unicornio castaño se sentó en la cama tallando sus ojos aun adormilado sin poder procesar mucho - Entonces no hay problema o algo así- Xiang sabía que aquellos gestos eran escasos en su amigo y debía aprovecharlos al máximo, su corazón latía al máximo cuando Is lo hacía, aunque no lo dejaba demostrar.

-Es algo sencillo pero…- hablo el unicornio de crin plata

-Gracias -le interrumpió- o algo así... –Is deposito la bandeja sobre la cama, Xiang sonrió al ver su comida - ¿Qué hora es?-

- Deben ser como las 8 de la mañana –Is observó los labios del pony cuando la tostada los toco pero desvió la mirada a la ventana en seguida nervioso.

-O…oye Xiang….- tenía que empezar a tantear terreno para saber cómo actuar –¿Qué harás este Hearts and Hooves Day?-

El príncipe de fuego siguió con el desayuno mientras miraba de reojo al unicornio sentado cerca de él - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso me estas proponiendo algo? –dijo de forma directa y socarrona, lo que no ayudo en nada al nerviosismo por parte de Is –Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no tengo a nadie… o algo así… varias yeguas se me declararon pero realmente ninguna me llama la atención…o algo así…lo más seguro que de nuevo tengamos que huir de las muestras de afecto que le dan a Yong Soo-

- Si es verdad… - Is trago pesado, tenía la pregunta atorada en su garganta pero se negaba a salir, sinceramente tenía miedo a la respuesta - A ti… ¿t…te gusta alguien? – un silencio sepulcral se formo en la habitación, de inmediato el unicornio se arrepintió por haber preguntado algo así.

Xiang se lo pensó un poco poniendo su casco en la barbilla –¿Te acuerdas esa yegua de la florería?, Lily…no está nada mal…o algo así-

Is sintió que su corazón dejo de latir, miro al castaño con sorpresa y este solo mantuvo su mirada fría, poco después embozo una sonrisa burlona - Ya… no me mires así que es broma…ella no es mi tipo…solo jugaba–

De repente el oriental paso su casco por la crin del impactado unicornio- Pero si hay alguien que me gusta…y mucho -antes de que el pony más bajo pudiera decir algo el castaño se levantó y tomó la bandeja con su magia.

-Idiota… -murmuro para sí mismo el unicornio de hielo con sus latidos atorados en su garganta, fueron muchas emociones en unos cuantos segundos.

(…..)

Ese mismo día en la tarde salieron a pasear, el ambiente mejoro luego de un rato, entre bromas y conversaciones sin mucha importancia, terminaron galopando hacia el cine de un pueblo cercano ¿la razón? Se estrenaba una película de artes marciales que el castaño moría por ver y el peli-plata... pues quería estar con él.

Tenían tiempo antes de comenzar la función, así que prefirieron caminar por ahí para matar el tiempo, de vez en cuando se formaba un silencio pero era agradable pues no se sentía la necesidad de rellenarlo con palabras, lograban entenderse sin ellas… hasta cierto punto.

Mientras caminaban Is se percato de la alforja de su amigo - Xiang…- susurró -¿Los traes en tu alforja verdad?– suspiró cansado -Dámelos…-

- Pero… así me siento más seguro ya sabes que no me agrada la oscuridad… o algo así –dirigió su vista hacia su alforja y frunció el ceño levemente.

- Ni se te ocurra prenderlos durante la función… aun recuerdo esa vez que el señor Yao te mando por la vajilla antigua al sótano… y por poco vuelas todo el castillo…- dice de forma calmada -Dámelos…- insistió el ya no tan joven príncipe de hielo.

-No pasara… además solo los tendré en mi alforja… o algo así-

Is se detuvo en seco y miró al potro a su lado fijamente - ¿Pretendes que te crea? Si no me los pasas tendré que quitártelos-

El castaño se quedo unos segundos analizando la situación -Entiendes que te enfrentaras con alguien que maneja las artes marciales mejor que nada ¿verdad?-

-Lo tengo más que claro… y la fuerza no es la única forma de lograrlo- Is estaba pensado en que hechizo usaría para quitarle aquellos petardos sin lastimar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué? – Xiang sonrió de forma burlona -¿Piensas seducirme hasta que baje la guardia y me los quites o algo así?-

-¿Se….seducirte? – El rubor subió de forma involuntaria a las mejillas del unicornio de hielo -Prefiero hacerlo a la fuerza bruta antes que intentar eso…- maldición lo había puesto muy nervioso con aquello.

-Claro, claro… entonces… si logras quitarme los cohetes y la pirotecnia sin ocupar otra cosa más que tus encantos… seré Special Some Pony –sonrió confiado el príncipe Xiang-

-¿Y por qué me interesaría eso? – Is se maldecía mentalmente, debía ser el ser más el pony obvio de todo el jodido planeta.

-Yo se que quieres~ -dice Xiang de forma arrogante -Es todo un privilegio para ti… o algo así-

-IDIOTA!… - el unicornio de crin plata se acerco y golpeo el hombro del castaño, aprovecho el momento para intentar quitarle las cosas de la alforja pero el más alto lo detuvo de la pata y le hizo girar, el príncipe no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y ya se encontraba totalmente indefenso con ambas patas en la espalda y mirando a la muralla -… ¿Cuándo?-

-Pero que tierno… - susurró el pony mas alto en el oído de Is causando que miles de corrientes eléctricas le recorrieran el cuerpo- Vamos… intenta liberarte ahora~- rió satisfecho el oriental.

- M….maldición… -murmuró al darse que el Xiang poseía bastante más fuerza que él, la verdad siempre lo ha sabido pero no es algo que acepte tan fácil, siempre le gustaba observarlo cuando hacia sus ejercicios, ahora maldecía su mente por pensar en cosas que no debía en ese momento.

- Vamos Aisurando…~ ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácil viejo amigo? – se apego más a su víctima poniéndolo nervioso, la posición en la que se encontraban era bastante sugerente

-Esto no es justo Xiang… -se quejó- Sabes que combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo mío!-

-Pues entonces ocupa tus encantos… -sonrió el pony marrón -Si no jamás te soltare~- Xiang beso el oído de su amigo de forma juguetona, haciendo que este se sonrojara bastante y teniendo que morder sus labios para no quedar en vergüenza.

-Y….yo no tengo encantos idiota… ya suéltame… maldición Xiang estás loco… -se notaba que el unicornio estaba desesperado, realmente la situación lo ponía nervioso y recordar que para el castaño solo era un juego todo eso le dolía.

- Pídemelo bonito… o algo así- el pony de crin plata dejo de forcejear lo que desconcertó un poco al castaño, luego sonrió de forma maligna y piso fuerte la pata del príncipe de fuego logrando soltarse y voltearse encarando al potro marrón.

-Jamás! - Is le saco la lengua infantilmente a su amigo – Ya joder… ¡dame esos malditos explosivos!

-Ven por ellos~ - saco de su alforja la pirotecnia levitándolos con su magia y pasándolos por la cara de Is.

-Te arrepentirás… - Is se acerco e intento alcanzarlos apegándose al cuerpo del castaño en el progreso, hubo unos cuantos forcejeos antes de que príncipe de fuego decidiera comenzar a correr.

- Vamos Is jajaja…- sonrió mientras corría con dirección a un parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

El porto de crin plata lo siguió, el clima empezaba a tornarse feo, las nubes amenazaban lluvia, aun así eso no parecía afectar al par de potros que corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Xiang se dio vuelta para comprobar cuanta ventaja le había sacado a su mejor amigo, y por poco tropieza al comprobar que unos centímetros más y seria atrapado por el príncipe de hielo, desvió su camino hacia el pasto y desde ahí pensó en correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus patas.

No se dio cuenta del hundimiento de tierra que había ahí, su pata lo piso y la caída fue inevitable a lo que su amigo estando a pocos centímetros termino cayera sobre su lomo.

Respiraban agitados luego de aquella carrera y de la repentina caída les costó asimilarlos hechos, el primero en reaccionar fue el de ojos violetas quien no perdió la oportunidad para lograr su cometido, quitándole gran parte de la pirotecnia de forma exitosa pero el oriental no tardo en reaccionar y protegió unos cuantos petardos que traía.

- Casi…. –Is se levanto del lomo de Xiang, ya que se encontraba aplastándolo desde que cayeron, cualquier otro hubiera mal interpretado la posición pero al estar tan concentrado en quitarle los petardos a su amigo que no se dio por enterado -Ahora entrega pacíficamente el resto… - Is desapareció los explosivos con su magia antes de extender su pata al castaño.

-Eso fue trampa… - se acomodo Xiang mirándole por un rato, sin previo aviso se posiciono sobre él -Devuélvemelos…

- Xi…..Xiang!... – Los colores en la cara de Is no tardaron en subir al el rostro de su mejor amigo tan cerca, pero no pudo decir más cuando los inquietos cascos del castaño se aferraron a su costado, por un momento casi pudo sentir como su amigos apretaba sus flancos con un pequeño y corto masaje, podía sentir los latidos frenéticos de su corazón- ¿Qué…? –Estaba nervioso y desarmado ante la fija mirada oscura del contrario.

- Is…-antes de que cualquiera pudiese mover un musculo, el cielo rugió, en algo parecido a un trueno que estremeció el pelaje de ambos, luego una abundante cantidad de lluvia los cubrió a ambos- Rápido… - Xiang se levanto y ayudó a su amigo a ponerse en pie de igual forma.

Corrieron de regreso al castillo del Emperador Yao, iban muy cerca el uno del otro, de pronto todo lo demás ya no importaba. El resto del camino fue silencioso hasta que llegaron a su destino escurriendo agua.

-Sera mejor que tomes una ducha para no resfriarte… o algo así –dijo el príncipe de fuego de forma calmada mientras algo avergonzado miraba de reojo a su mejor amigo.

-S..si…será mejor…- contesto Is antes de irse un poco dudoso a uno de los baños.

Xiang aguanto la respiración por un momento ya que ver a su amigo con todo su pelaje mojado le hacía sentir grandes impulsos que para su mala suerte, debía reprimir. Una vez que el unicornio desapareció por el pasillo Xiang suspiró, últimamente le costaba más comportarse frente a su amigo y sus impulsos lo dominaban. Se fue a la cocina aun medio mojado, se apoyó en el mesón luego de poner agua pata el té, se quedo viendo el movimiento serpenteante tan hipnótico que tenían las flamas y volvió a suspirar.

La verdad era que el amaba a príncipe de la Zona Helada desde hace muchos años, pero por conservar a su mejor amigo jamás había intentado nada, aunque ahora le costaba mas y mas no sucumbir a sus deseos.

(…Hearts and Hooves Day…..)

La luz del nuevo día se colaban por la ventana y la cortina no lograba evitar que llegara cada rincón de la habitación, Is abrió los ojos de apoco y trató de despertarse completamente sin lograrlo realmente. Salto de la cama algo somnoliento estirándose camino hasta el baño, donde se lavó la cara para luego buscar a su amigo.

Cuando salió de su habitación se llevo la sorpresa más grande de todas al ver al potro marrón dormido justo afuera, no sabía la razón que lo llevo hacer eso, pero sí hizo a su corazón palpitar de felicidad, sonrió y se acerco despacio hacia él, se agacho y pincho su mejilla esperando alguna reacción pero el oriental ni se inmuto ante el contacto.

Ese era el gran día y era tonto negar que estaba más que nervioso, con su estomago lleno de nudos y su cabeza aplastada de dudas, pero no pensaba echarse para atrás después de tanto y a pesar de que no sabía con claridad como reaccionaria el castaño no aguantaría seguir de la misma forma, enterrando sus sentimientos y fingiendo estar conforme con esto.

Is se acercó lentamente rosando la mejilla del príncipe con sus labios y luego se levantó algo sonrojado, fue hasta la cocina y preparo otro de sus sencillos desayunos.

Varios minutos después el castaño abrió los ojos, tardo en reaccionar hasta que se dio cuenta que la habitación de su amigo ya estaba vacía, maldijo su suerte, por su decidía no había podido hacer nada esa noche, se puso de pie para irlo a buscar encantándolo por fin en la cocina.

Desde donde estaba pudo ver al unicornio preparando unos bocadillos de avena, Xiang recorrió su mirada por el lomo de Is para luego seguir por… desvió la vista de golpe, no podía estar pensando cosas de ese tipo ¿o sí? Diablos ahora sentía que debía darse una ducha con agua helada para calmarse.

-Valla….hasta que te despertaste idiota… -escucho la suave voz del chico arrastrándolo de vuelta a la realidad.

-S…..si…o algo así -carraspeó el pony, miro el rostro de su amigo y no pudo evitar fijarse en la mancha de manjar en su mejilla.

-Hice algo para desayunar nosotros – hablo el peli-plata y el castaño asintió.

- Vuelvo enseguida en seguida – Xiang camino presuroso al baño donde se mojo la cara y arreglo un poco su desordenada crin, luego volvió a la cocina.

Mientras ambos disfrutaban del pequeño desayuno Xiang no podía dejar de ver esa mancha en la mejilla de Is, trataba por todos los medios posibles hacer caso omiso a sus impulsos.

Terminaron de comer y el príncipe de hielo recogió un poco, de repente el oriental redujo la distancia entre ellos tomando el rostro confundido de su mejor amigo en forma delicada, se inclinó y retiro aquellos restos de dulce con la punta de su lengua, para luego soltarlo y sonreírle.

Is sintió su cara arder mientras veía como el castaño se iba de la cocina embozando una gran y maliciosa sonrisa, el príncipe de hielo se quedo en shock un rato con la pata en la mejilla.

(…)

Cerca de la una de la tarde, ambos se prepararon para salir, a diferencia de otros días, ese en especial si se arreglaban un poco: Is se puso una gabardina oscura y un moño blanco bastante largo en el cuello, para terminar, ese día decidió usar su corona de príncipe, por su lado Xiang se puso una camisa oriental roja de ceda con bordes dorados, también opto por llevar su corona de príncipe, la verdad odiaba usarlo pero ese día era especial.

Se decidieron por salir ya que las nubes comenzaban a disiparse y el sol se asomaba entre ellas imponente. Caminaron un buen rato recordando algunos momento y haciendo más ameno el ambiente, a pesar de esto Is no lograba concentrarse en lo que hablaban pues sus pensamientos e ideas iban de un lado a otro, tenía que confesar lo que sentía pero… ¿cómo? ¿En qué momento?

Las horas pasaron, almorzaron en un restaurant cercano de ahí, solo que olvidaron su porte real así que tuvieron que aguantar las miradas que les lanzaban los demás, sobre todo las yeguas desesperadas por tener un semental ese día, superada la crisis se fueron a sentar a un parque cercano a aquel lugar, habían muchas parejas que caminaban tranquilas por el lugar, después de todo ya algunos habían encontrado su Special Some Pony para ese día tan romántico.

El pony de crin plata reunió todo su valor, sus mejillas se colorearon con el acostumbrado rojo y el nudo en el estomago se hizo más pronunciado.

-Xi…Xiang… -lo llamo bajito interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado de repente.

- ¿Sí?- el mencionado volteo a ver al de ojos violáceos.

- Desde hace tiempo… pues yo… -las palabras no querían salir de su boca, el castaño lo veía expectante -Pues… m…me…- su corazón se acelero sin motivo y de nuevo lo asalto e miedo, miedo a ser rechazado y no volver a verle, que por aquello perdiera a su mejor amigo, con su ultima pizca de valor lo dejo salir.

-Tú me gustas… desde hace tiempo… y no quiero seguir ocultándolo… -respiro, no podía leer la expresión del oriental, solo le veía sin mover un musculo.

- Is… -murmuró Xiang acercándose al más bajo, lo abrazo de forma cálida -Hasta que lo dijiste…- se separo un poco y dejo un casto beso en los labios del pony de hielo -Sabes… tu no solo me gustas, llevo rato enamorado de ti-

-Xiang!… creí que me alejarías… que… no te… - era claro que el príncipe de la Zona Helada estaba confundido, a pesar de que la actitud del oriental había sido extraña estos días no podía ser real, no cabía en su propia felicidad.

El pony marrón pego su frente a su mejor amigo y razón para que su corazón se vuelva loco -Eres muy distraído sabes… te he mandado indirectas los últimos 4 años… -la expresión del unicornio mas bajo era todo un poema, ahora se sentía como un bobo. (En algún lugar se escucho el estornudo de Den)

-¿Te parece ir a por unos helado? O algo así… - hablo de nuevo Xiang mientras sonreía y pegaba su nariz a la de Is.

-Cla…claro que si idiota- se levanto del asiento y beso la mejilla del de ojos oscuros de forma dulce -Gracias…-

-Espero que Yao no me maté cuando se entere… o algo así….ya sabes lo dramático que es a veces….- murmuro y ambos sonrieron amenizando por completo ese tan bien ambiente que se había creado.

(….Algunos meses después…..)

Ambos se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones de la habitación del oriental, Is estaba sobre las piernas de su novio quien le sostenía de la cintura mientras compartían un fogoso beso. El unicornio de crin plata se abrazaba del cuello de Xiang cruzando los patas detrás de este, se separaron unos segundos para respirar y pronto volvieron a unir sus labios en un nuevo contacto igual de húmedo.

- Xi…Xiang… -soltó en un suspiro cuando el castaño acarició su lomo de un modo muy sugestivo bajando hasta su flanco -Va…vamos a llegar tarde a la cena… ngh! –No pudo continuar hablando ya que el unicornio marrón mordió sensualmente su cuello.

-No me dejaras a medias esta vez… o algo así –susurro contra la piel del contrario, quien respingo la nariz unos segundos sintiendo pequeños escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo.

-Pe….pero…- sus palabras fueron acalladas por otros labios que deseaban devorarlo.

- Te amo Is –dijo Xiang muy seguro de sus palabras, el otro unicornio solo lo vio con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y sus ojos violeta brillando con emoción –Y voy a lograr que un día también me lo digas sin que te través….o algo así…-

El oriental comenzó un beso tierno, que pronto se transformo en algo más íntimo, mientras atacaba el cuello del contrario le hablo travieso.

-Sabes….voy a ir a la tumba de tu abuelo para darle mis respetos ahora que es mi suegro- dijo socarronamente con una gran sonrisa.

A Is se le subieron más los colores y frunció el seño muy avergonzado –No vas hacer tal cosa idiota! No vas a irlo a mortificar ahora que está en paz- le jala las mejillas en un ataque de puchero –La próxima vez no voy a dejar que me acompañes a visitarlo-

Xiang no pudo evitar reír, Is aun era muy reservado en lo que sentía y cuando lo hacia se veía aun mas adorable (para sus ojos), no se resistió y se le fue encima para besarlo con ganas, además que ya no iba a dejar que se le escapara.

Ambos se complementan y viven por él otro, porque sabían que lo suyo iba mucho más allá de las limitaciones del cuerpo, y a pesar de las dudas que surgían siempre tendrían la certeza de que el otro estará junto a él.

* * *

_**Esto es todo, no dudo que muchos van a encontrar esto raro, se que los hay pero es algo que a mí me gusta y mi mente lo trabajo, si van a dejar review háganlo que con gusto recibiré criticas buenas o malas.**_

_**P.D: esto no es lo último que verán JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! (risa maligna)**_


End file.
